villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eva Sinclair
Eva Sinclair was a Supernatural psychopathic witch from The Vampire Diaries spin-off series, The Originals. Her true-self is not literally seen until They All Asked For You. She was played by Maisie Richardson-Sellers. Story The following morning, Rebekah has regained control and unconsciously dreams about Eva's slaughtering the night before. She awakes stunned and confused about what she seen. She notices that a group of witches, including Josephine LaRue, are all standing in crowds shouting Eva's name and Josephine reveals two teenagers dead which makes Rebekah question Eva's awakening. Only waking up a-day after he was unpossessed by Finn Mikaelson, Vincent is slowly interogated by Marcel Gerard about 'a witch he may know' and as Marcel pronounces her name 'Eva Sinclair' he looks quicky at him with a turn of his head then grits his teeth and he apprise that he's 'done' talking. Meanwhile, knowing something is up Rebekah goes to Davina for help, Davina quickly rejects her only-to-then accept her request. Feeling quite rundown and tired, Rebekah calls Elijah telling him it's like she walked straight into a brick wall, then as Rebekah finishes her call with Elijah; Rebekah feels dazed and then faints to the floor. An hour later, Rebekah awakes to her phone ringing when she answers; Elijah asks her of his sisters whereabouts then Rebekah realizes she's in a location that is unbeknownst to her and tells him she doesn't know. Back at the The Abattoir, Feeling suspicious about his long-lost sister, Klaus tells Rebekah that Freya could be playing them for fools and opening her own mind up to someone they barely know is idioticy. Feeling quite questionable about leaving Rebekah to suffer, Elijah insists that they should let Freya help Rebekah and having no choice Klaus "let's" Freya help. Freya tells Rebekah her plan to help and surpress Eva's spirit, Rebekah instantly feels optimistic and asks Freya when can they start but Klaus feeling sceptical that she is too confidant and that she should get her spells checked by a partial third-party suggesting Davina Claire, but Freya fails to see how Davina Claire could possibly understand her magic nevermind have the power to execute it then telling him that his reputation proseeds him but Freya ends up getting her neck-snapped by Klaus to prove-a-point to Elijah and Rebekah that if she awakes; she's immortal, if not, she isn't, which ends up with Rebekah and Elijah going to over the water in Algiers. While having a talk with Camille O'Connell, Vincent tells her to get Marcel back and he has something he needs to tell him. Later; Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel arrive. Eager Rebekah confronts Vincent asking for the infomation as she does Vincent turns to her taking a deep-breath in revealing that Eva Sinclar was his wife and Rebekah's face drops lastly comically saying 'Well, that is bloody fantastic, isn't it.'. Rebekah gives a explaination to Marcel and takes time to think and realize her pending doom of being alive 1000-years to only be stuck in a body that could swallow her whole as she explains she comforted by Marcel. As Marcel gets them both a drink, Rebekah begins to undress only to be stopped by flashing images in her mind of Eva carving a Norse Runic symbol on Davina Claire's forehead then as the vision vanishes Marcel sits with her on the bed asking her if she's okay and she repiles saying she doesn't know. In pain, Rebekah asks Marcel if he can stay just to keep an eye on her and they both hug. It is revealed that Davina Claire was taken by Eva and taken to the Warehouse District when Rebekah visited Davina for help in Lafayette Cemetery. Sleeping within the consciousness of Eva Sinclair, Rebekah dreams about being in Eva's mindspace that is the Warehouse District but dulled and dark-toned green with flashing lights. In Eva's mindspace, Eva is shouting and chasing young Rebekah though the Warehouse until she finally catches her and tells her that she is in her 'house' then Eva takes her away with Rebekah screaming in terror. The dream ends and Eva awakes in Rebekah's bed, she notices Marcel standing over her then knocks him out with her magic. Eva walks The Abattoir to Hope's nursery where she kills one of Hope's protectors, allowing her to enter and take Hope. Hayley walks-in and tries to stop her though, with her powers, Eva swoops Hayley off her feet back into her bedroom giving Eva another chance to take her, Klaus raging charges at Eva from a the hallway Eva noticing, causes him to fall to his knees in pain with magic then before she can get away, Klaus glaws at Eva's leg making her wail in pain. Quickly, she slips out the window and gets away before Klaus can stop her. With Marcel and Hayley, Klaus takes out The Cursed Shackles and hands them to Marcel and tells him to use them to stop Eva from using magic then pleading with him not to hurt her because it could effect Rebekah. Wounded Eva hides in a shop named 'Ida Mae's'. She puts some healing paste onto her wounded leg, only to be interrupted by Marcel who chains her wrists with the Cursed Shackles, she shouts at Marcel and looks at him in confusion. Vincent walks in and looks at him with relief, Marcel then pins her up to a wall trying to force her to answer his questions. Refering to her as his adopted witch, Eva reveals to him that she had taken Davina. Marcel grops her wound making Eva scream in-pain and Vincent reminds him of Eva's strength of standing against the witches of New Orleans and saying that she won't say anything about Davina's whereabouts. Vincent and Eva have a heart-to-heart when she tells him that she knew about Rebekah's crazed brother possessing him and she reminds him of what they had before she was taken into the Dowager Fauline Cottage and the power that led to Vincent giving her up, in anger, she pleads with him to let her go and that they can once again join forces to make unity. But in a pickle, Vincent turns to her questioning her about her actions and why she mercliously killed innocent children but she ends it saying that she didn't kill the kids and that they are still alive. Puzzled and confused, Vincent ends up joining her by throwing Marcel through the windows of Ida Mae's, knocking him unconscious after that, he releases her from the Cursed Shackles setting her free. In revenge and spite, Eva takes freedom to her advantage and uses Josephine LaRue for her ritual and for the part she played in putting her in the Dowager Fauline Cottage, when they arrive at the Warehouse District Eva confess that they won't be able to save all the children resulting in him knocking her unconscious and finding out that Eva is linked to the children and former harvest witch, Davina Claire. With Eva unconscious and the power of Klaus, Elijah and Freya both Vincent and Marcel are able to climb into Eva's mindspace to set Rebekah free of Eva and to get rid of her once and forall. As Marcel sets young Rebekah free, Eva shows up ready for a fight and in the grips of her, Marcel gets his eyes gouged out but before Eva could finish him off, Vincent shows up screaming her name. She confronts him about his betrayal and how they could have been, only to end in a rage between both of them and resulting in young Rebekah driving a blade though her spine separating her personality and spirit from her body, rendering Eva Sinclair 'dead'. Letting Rebekah take full-control of her body. Personality Appearences Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil